


When Kids Play Pretend (They Have Wars)

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Multi, really they just play on the playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: How the Great OverWar of Overwatch Academy beganORIn which the students at Overwatch Academy play an elaborate game of pretend, the adults get in on it, and chaos ensues.





	When Kids Play Pretend (They Have Wars)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically filler. I wrote this because I couldn't think of what classes Torb or Rein would teach. If you have suggestions, tell me. \^o^/  
> Also, Risk is a board game in which you try to take over territories. This is a little inspired by Risk, but with the twist of a bunch of kids are playing it.

It was recess, the playground in all its beauty. Everyone was doing their usual thing, until among their scheming, Lucio, Sombra, D.Va and Genji had an idea, after playing a game of Risk.

"Guys, this would be amazing to play in real life." Lucio suggested. "How about we get everyone in on it?"

And so they did.

They altered some rules, however. The game was not Risk. It started with people deciding whether or not to be a ruler. Once they decide, they either side with a kingdom, or claim their land. If you were a ruler and you left your kingdom, it was free for the taking! Civilians were allowed to wander between kingdoms, rapidly siding with anyone. Alliances were allowed, but so was betrayal and playing dirty. And so they game began.

In the first round, everyone was separated, with the exception of Genji and Mercy, who knew exactly what they were doing. Rulers were sneaking over to other kingdoms while their rulers weren't watching, and usually ended up getting pushed off their kingdom. However, those rulers went off to their abandoned kingdoms. This did not happen with Genji and Mercy, even as they were separated, they still conquered the two kingdoms and were considered one kingdom. Soon, everyone followed their lead, mostly paring up with their best friends or crushes.

Then became the main kingdoms. The Talon Kingdom, The Gency Realm, Castle Town Bunnyribbit, and McHanzo, No Wait, Yeah, McHanzo. There was also the Runaway Forest, where anyone who's kingdoms were overtaken and needed to surrender for a bit stayed. There were also smaller kingdoms, like Breaktime Bench, which was a literal bench where Sombra, who was the referee, looked over the game, with the teachers outside being on the Benches Of Teaching, which would one day be abandoned.

The OverWar began when McCree left the kingdom to try to conquer another, failed, and was banished by Hanzo for being a dishonor. He ran away to the Runaway Forest, where he stayed for a bit, until he stayed at the Castle Town Bunnyribbit, who recently became allies with M.N.W.Y.M, but as soon as McCree came back, there kingdom was betrayed by Bunnyribbit, and they exiled to the forest until Genji left his kingdom unattended. They got the biggest, most wanted kingdom in a flash, and Hanzo was even able to take over their old kingdom. It went on and on until Mr. Reyes and Mr. Morrison got in on it. They now had their own kingdom, Unnamed, but the children decided to call it Edgedad Shipping Land.

So the war continued. Genji and Mercy eventually got Reyes and Morrison on their sides due to one being a carrot, and acting adorable. The other kingdoms envied this, and decided on an all out war. They brought in the toy weapons, starting with the "It's High Noon" heard around the playground. It was horrible, and when the first person asked for healing Mercy said "Heroes never die... BUT VILLAINS DO!" and started shooting everyone.

The round ended for the day and everyone went inside

The next day, the Gency-EdgedadShip empire was being ambitious, leaving a kingdom without protection... As bait!  
McCree went to claim the bait kingdom, (despite Hanzo's warnings) and realized if they wanted more, they would have to make an alliance. He realized that Sombra said Breaktime Bench was a kingdom, and ended up making an alliance with her, and with Breaktime Bench being such a small kingdom, the McHanzo realm would become larger. All they had to do was take down another Gency-EdgedadShip kingdom, but which one?  
One kingdom was protected by Mercy, who everyone knew not to mess with after yesterday, one protected by EdgeVisor, One protected by Genji, and one protected by Reyes, who, to Jesse and Sombra, was the easiest to beat, mainly due to him being their father.

McCree entered the kingdom, to find The EdgeShadow. He snuck in, and somehow managed to get Reyes out. The McHanzo + 1 Realm had finally been recognized as a larger empire, but soon enough, The Cookies Of Doom had arrived

"I have cookies!" Ms. Amari shouted.

Everyone came to her, knowing her cookies were the best cookies, and then while everyone was distracted, somehow she and Pharah took over all the kingdoms. 

That was the beginning of a new game; Capture the Heir.


End file.
